Jacket For Your Warmth?
by Dimmension Traveler
Summary: It's a cold day in Arendelle, and the king's jacket is missing- not that the cold bothers him anyway


Jacket For Your Warmth?  
Summary: It's a cold day in Arendelle, and the king's jacket is missing- not that the cold bothers him anyway.

* * *

Agdar was looking around for his black jacket. It was a jacket that was made with a leather exterior and a cotton interior. It was a wedding gift from his sister. It had a red sash on it and two gold medals, rewards from fighting alongside his army when his allied countries were in danger, that jingled when he walked. How he could lose that jacket was a mystery to him. That thing made more noise than Olaf! He looked outside the large windows in his chambers to see the snow. Neither he, nor his oldest daughter Elsa, caused the snow fall during the winter months. It was during that time that they let nature cause the snow to fall naturally, and it was refreshing. He and Elsa were the exception to needing anything warm to wear in the winter- not counting Olaf the snowman- because the cold never bothered them. So why was a king, who wasn't bothered by the cold, looking for a jacket that clearly prevented him from becoming cold? For the very same reason he wore it: his sister made it for was why it held such sentimental value. Because it was made by the woman who practically raised him from his early childhood, despite the two year age difference, and he respected her for that. He sighed, getting off of the floor after looking under his bed.

It was useless to look under there due to the simple fact that NOTHING was ever out of place in the royal bed chambers. He glanced over to the other side of the room, to see his wife's jacket hanging on the wall. Wait a second. His jacket was gone, hers was still hanging up. Darn that woman. She took his jacket. A sigh, accompanied by wisps of frost and a few snowflakes, escaped his lips. Oh, she was going to get it. Big time.

* * *

Idun knew she was in trouble, though she wasn't really. This was all good fun, and it was almost a daily occurence. She walked through the halls, smiling at the servants as she passed them. The servants, who were used to the antics of the other royals, thought it was amusing that their queen would take her husband's jacket on an almost daily basis.

She walked into the dining hall, which was abuzz with activity because the royal family of Corona was visiting. Arthur, Idun's brother, looked dog tired. Primrose, Agdar's older sister and her sister-in-law, looked no better. They were making conversation with each other, though Idun couldn't make it out. Rapunzel, Arthur and Primrose's daughter, was chatting with Anna, Idun and Agdar's youngest daughter, in rapid speed about something or another ("We could go to fjord later." "Yeah! Then we could start a large dance in the center of town!").

Hans, self-exiled prince of the Southern Isles and husband of Anna's older sister Elsa, was talking to Eugene, Rapunzel's husband, about horses ("Maximus is the fastest horse ever." "We'll just have to see about that."). Kristoff, Anna's husband, was talking to Elsa, Anna's older sister, and by extention Olaf, the snowman that Elsa brought to life, about making ice sculpters or something of that nature, until Olaf saw her.

"Grandmummy!" Olaf all but dissasembled himself in trying to get off of the chair to get to Idun. He leapt into her arms, wrapping his twigs around her neck. "Good morning!"

Idun laughed as snow fell onto her head from Olaf's snow flurry as she hugged him. She walked over to the table, placing Olaf back in his seat and taking the seat to the left of Agdar's chair.

"Good morning everyone."

"Morning Mother/Queen/Idun." Came the collective greeting.

Idun took some strawberries and toast on to a plate, before smiling as Primrose said, "hold on. Does Agdar know you took his jacket?" She gave her sister-in-law a smirk. "I guess not."

Idun counted to ten, in her head, and smiled as the door opened, accompanied by the lightest breeze of cold air anyone had ever felt. Idun felt her chair tip backwards, which caused her to laugh and giggle, before she came face to face with her 'I'm-amused-but-going-to-pretend-I'm-angry' husband, Agdar. She took a strawberry from her plate and held it up to his mouth. He averted eye contact as he ate the fruit out of her hand.

Idun smiled as a kiss, one that tasted of frozen strawberries, was planted on her lips before her chair was slowly tilted forwards.

Agdar's only words were: "is my jacket really warmer than yours?"

Idun's mouth formed a smirk, "yes."


End file.
